My version of the squeakquel
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Set during the squeakquel when Simon and Jeanette first meat and they shear their first kiss and what happens when Brittany thinks that Simon is trying to rape Jeanette and accadently puts Simon in a hospitial hope you enjoy please review. re wriet to another story I DELATED. RATED M FOR SEX IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE SUP HOMIE'S JUST A STORY I'M DOING TO PASS TIME SO HERES CHAPTER1 R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE: CHAPTER1

* * *

[DECEMBER 1ST 2009] It was a very humid Friday morning at west Eastman high. And Simon Seville was pissed as he walked past the lockers he was pissed because of the fight he had with his prick of a brother Alvin. "Fucking Alvin" said Simon but because of all the books he was carrying he couldn't see where he was going and bumped into someone. "O shit sorry" they both said together. Simon then realised that it was that chipette's he met at the lockers the day before. "O hi you must be Jeanette" said Simon "o and you must be Simon" said Jeanette. "Liston can I buy you a cup of coffee because we've got at least half an hour before lunch is over?" asked Simon. Sure replied Jeanette as they both walked over to the cafeteria Simon told Jeanette to get them both a table while Simon ordered the coffee. And took their table number and walked over to where Jeanette was sitting. "So who are you staying with?" asked Simon "well my sisters and I are staying with Ian" answered Jeanette. "Liston you might want to be careful around him because when we lived with him he actually put us in a cage" said Simon as their coffee was bought over to them. "Thank you" they both said together. "So are you exited about Christmas?" asked Jeanette "hell yea" replied Simon as he finished his coffee. Jeanette did the same. Then Jeanette looked up and saw that they were sitting right under the mistletoe. "O Simon" said Jeanette "yea" replied Simon. "Were under the mistletoe and you know what that means?" asked Jeanette "no what?" asked Simon "It means that we have to kiss" she said again. Simon's eyes widened "let's do this somewhere else where we don't embarrass our self's" said Simon "I'm ok with that" said Jeanette. "Follow me" said Simon as he ran off Jeanette followed. They kept going until they came to the entrants of the boy's bathroom and then they began to move closer together until their lips met. But then they both got carried away and started full on making out. That's when Jeanette's younger sister Brittany came walking over [I'VE, MADE SIMON AND JEANETTE THE OLDEST ONES OF THEIR SIBLINGS IN THIS STORY] and she saw what was happening she walked over to them "hay what the fuck is going on here?" asked Brittany as she grabbed Simon by the top of his hoddie and walked over to the cafe and tossed him away Simon crashed into the counter then blackness.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2HOSPITIALIZED

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVRYBODY I'M BACK WITH MY VERSION OF THE SQUEAKQUEL IT'S SET WHEN SIMON END'S UP IN A HOSPITIAL WILL HE SUVRIVE? R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE: CHAPTER2 HOSPITALIZED

* * *

Meanwhile at Ian's house. "I hope you're fucking happy!" snapped Jeanette. "Jeanette I didn't know" that he was your boy friend and I did not intend to put him in a hospital said Brittany "I mean how the hell was I supposed to know I was actually going to hurt him?" she asked again. "That may be but what's done is done!" said Jeanette as she started to walk towards the front door "Jeanette where are you going?" asked Eleanor "I'm going to see Simon and hope that he is going to live" Answered Jeanette as she stormed out the door. And headed straight to the hospital. At the Seville house. Toby heard the phone ring so he picked it up. "Hello" he answered "Toby?" Dave's voice replied "Dave How's it going?" asked Tobey "What are you doing at the house where's Aunt Jacky?" asked Dave "Aunt Jacky is in a hospital and so is Simon" answered Toby "O my god what happened to Simon?" asked Dave "I don't know the details on what really happened because I wasn't at the school at the time but Aunt Jacky's accident occurred at the airport. "Ok who's watching the boy's?" asked Dave "I am" "I know you're not supposed to be stressed right now so I'm going to go now get well soon good buy" said Toby as he hung up the phone "Toby?-Toby!?" "Nurse get me out of here" said Dave. Once Jeanette arrived at the hospital she asked the receptionist where Simon's room was he was in the VIP wing room 1A. She ran towards Simon's room to find a nurse standing next to his bed. The nurse then saw Jeanette "o are you family?" asked the nurse "no I'm Simon's girl friend" answered Jeanette. "Is Simon going to be ok?" asked Jeanette" "Yes he'll live but he will be in a weal chair for a few months" said the nurse. "I'll just leave you two alone" said the nurse as she left the room. Jeanette slowly walked over to Simon's bed and hopped up and saw her boy friend lying there hooked up to a respirator and a mask was over his face and an IV needle giving him some anaesthetic was in his right arm. Jeanette broke down into tears. "O Simon I am so sorry" she cried as she held Simon in her arms and kissed him. 3 Hours later Jeanette was still holding Simon but her crying had stopped "I could use a cup of coffee she thought to herself. As she got up wiped the tears from her face. And walked outside the room and walked over to the coffee machine and put a dollar coin in and she pressed the soy latte button and then a cup of coffee with a straw came out with sugar and all and she walked back into Simon's room holding the small cup of coffee in her hands and she took a sip of it and climbed on Simon's bed but then she heard some moaning. And saw Simon moving his head. Witch could only mean one thing Simon was waking up. Once he opened his eyes he saw his glasses on the side table and placed them on his face. Then the nurse came in to check on Simon and saw that he had woken up. "Mr Seville your awake" said the nurse as she removed the mask from Simon's face."Where am I?" asked Simon."You're in a hospital answered Jeanette as she kissed him on the lips "Simon please try to drink some of this" said Jeanette "what is it?" asked Simon "Coffee" replied Jeanette as Simon took a sip of the coffee. "Is it ok if he was cared for at home Doctor?" asked Jeanette "I guess so" replied the doctor as she went to get the papers that Simon needed to fill out. After he had finished filling out the papers. Jeanette helped Simon into his chipmunk sized weal chair. And took him to where she lived because Ian had taken Brittany to Vegas and she knew that they would be out of town for a month and his brothers were going to London for the same amount of time so because of his accident Simon would have to stay with Jeanette and Eleanor.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUY'S I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF MY VERSION OF THE SQUEAKQUEL IT'S SET WHEN SIMON END'SUP HAVING TO STAY WITH JEANETTE AND HER SISTER ELEANOR R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE CHAPTER3: WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL CONTENT SO IF YOU'RE A LITTEL KID OR OFFENDED BY THIS SORT OF THING I SUGEST YOU DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER OVERWISE ENJOY

* * *

Once they arrived at the chipettes apartment and Jeanette opened the door Eleanor was sitting on the couch watching some TV. "Hay Ellie" said Jeanette "hay Jeanette" said Eleanor "Is Simon going to be ok?" asked Eleanor " "Yes he will be ok" answered Jeanette "o and one more thing Simon's going to have to stay with us for a few weeks. While his brothers and his guardians are in London. "Ok where is he?" asked Eleanor "well we have to go to his house and get his stuff" answered Jeanette "I'll be back soon" she said again. As she left with Simon to get his thing's 30 minutes later. Jeanette opened the door to her apartment and welled Simon inside to find Eleanor getting dinner ready."Hi Ellie said Jeanette "o hi Jeanette where's Simon?" asked Eleanor. Jeanette then saw Simon weal himself toward the bathroom. "I'll be back" said Jeanette as she followed Simon into the bathroom. Once inside Jeanette pulled two items out of her purse a water bottle and a small package. She got Simon to go in the bottle and then she poured it down the toilet. She then lifted him up and put him on the floor. She then took off his navy blue sweater then pulled down his sky blue boxers exposing his hardened furry cock. She then took it in her mouth and started to suck on it eventually she started to bob her head up and down. 20 Minutes later "Jeanette I'm not going last any longer but before another word was said Simon unleashed his warm seed into her mouth. Jeanette swallowed it all up. Then Jeanette took the package that she had and tore it open. "What's that?" asked Simon "it's called a condom it's used to prevent me from getting pregnant while we make love" answered Jeanette as she placed it over his penis and undressed herself and undid her bra and removed it exposing her Brest's letting them sway she then removed her panties "ok Simon I'm ready" said Jeanette as she pulled Simon into a passionate kiss and Simon pushed into her virgin pussy. Jeanette moaned in pleasure. 1 Hour later "Jeanette" I'm not going to last much longer but before another word was said Simon gave one more thrust and came down on her several times "o Simon that was amazing" said Jeanette. "You weren't so bad yourself said Simon as they shared one last kiss before They both heard Eleanor knock on the door "Simon Jeanette Dinner's ready" said Eleanor "we'll be write out" said Jeanette as she got dressed and she got Simon dressed two. Then they went into the kitchen for some dinner.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter 4DAVE CALLES SIMON

AUTHORSNOTE WHAT UP COMRADS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF MY VERSION OF THE SQUEAKQUEL IT'S SET WHEN DAVE CALLES SIMON TO SEE HOW HE'S DOING R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE CHAPTER4: DAVE CALLES SIMON

* * *

That night Simon woke up to his cell phone ringing he checked the Id it said Dave he pressed the answer button. "Hello Dave" said Simon "hi Simon how are you feeling?" asked Dave "I'm fine all thou I only checked out of hospital 12h"hours ago" said Simon "Dave I'm sorry but I'm going to have to call you back in the morning" said Simon "ok" said Dave as they both hung up. Then Jeanette woke up "who was that?" asked Jeanette "it was Dave he called to see how I was and I told him I would have to call him back in the morning because of how late it is" said Simon "Ok" said Jeanette as she wrapped her arms around Simon's waist and they both fell asleep again. The next morning Simon woke up to Eleanor saying it was time to get up. "I mean it Simon" said Eleanor. "Eleanor I can't get up because I can't move around without a weal chair" "o sorry" said Eleanor with a giggle and got his chair. "Where's Jeanette?" asked Simon "she had to go out for a couple hours to like return some book's she borrowed from the lybery and spend some time with her girlfriend's she asked me to cover for her" replied Eleanor."O and I almost forgot Jeanette asked me to give you a message" said Eleanor "what is it? Asked Simon" without warning Eleanor placed a big sloppy kiss on Simon's lips "don't worry Jeanette asked me to do that she also told me to give you this" said Eleanor as she pulled him into a hug. Once they pulled away Simon ruffled Eleanor's hair. She giggled in delight. Then Simon heard his cell phone ring he checked the id it said Theodore. He pressed the answer button "o hi Theo" "hi Simon how are you feeling today" asked Theodore. "I'm fine Theo I checked out of the hospital yesterday because the doctors gave Jeanette permission to take care of me at home" "hi Theodore" said Eleanor. "Eleanor said hi" said Simon "hi Eleanor" said Theodore "You can talk to her if you want" said Simon "yes please" replied Theodore "here Eleanor you can talk to Theodore if you like" said Simon "thanks Simon said Eleanor as he handed her the phone. 10 Minutes later Eleanor gave the phone back to Simon. "This is from Alvin and Theodore said Eleanor as she hugged him and picked him up and placed him in his chair. Then Simon heard his phone ring again the Id said Dave he pressed the answer button "hello Dave" said Simon "hi Simon is this a bad time?" asked Dave "no I was just getting up" said Simon. "Ok Is Toby taking care of you?" asked Dave "no their in London so I'm staying with my girlfriend Jeanette I'll send you a pitcher of her and I just after I got out of hospital" answered Simon as he sent Dave a photo of Jeanette "she sure is pretty said Dave" "she went out" said Simon "so who's taking care of you?" asked Dave "her sister Eleanor" answered Simon. "I actually just got a call from Theodore a few minutes ago" he said again" really?" asked Dave. "Ok Simon I'm going to let you go now" said Dave. "Ok buy Dave" said Simon as he hung up the phone "who was that?" asked Eleanor "that was just Dave" answered Simon. "Who's Dave?" she asked again "Dave is our guardian although he was also put in a hospital by Alvin" answered Simon "do you want tea or coffee?" asked Eleanor "coffee please" replied Simon as Eleanor turned the coffee maker on and put the coffee mixture into the pot and put it on the stove and switched it on 5 minutes later the pot was filled with steaming hot coffee. "How many sugars?" asked Eleanor "2 please" replied Simon as Eleanor got out two coffee mugs and poured the coffee into both mugs and added sugar and gave the one with two sugars to Simon and she had the one with three sugars. Then Simon's phone sounded again he checked the Id it said Jeanette he pressed the answer button "hello Jeanette" replied Simon "hi Simon she said back" Is Eleanor taking good care of you?" "Yes although she woke me up at 7:30 in the morning" he said again "I'm on my way home now" said Jeanette "so I'll talk to you then I love you" said Jeanette "I love you to" said Simon as he hung up his phone and finished his coffee. Then he released that he had to use the bathroom. So he started to wheeled himself to the bathroom then Eleanor stopped him "wait a minute Jeanette told me that you need help going to the bathroom" said Eleanor" as she weald him into the bathroom and went back to the kitchen and got some barbeque tongs and went back into the bathroom and helped Simon do what he had to do. "Thanks Eleanor" said Simon "your very welcome" replied Eleanor. Then Jeanette "Simon Ellie I'm home "o hi Jen" said Simon as he wheeled himself towards Jeanette and kissed her on the lips. Jeanette returned the kiss and looked down and saw he was getting hard and it was poking at her belly. "I think we should take care of that" said Jeanette "o and witch reminds me did Eleanor give you that hug and kiss for me this morning?" Asked Jeanette "yes she did" said Simon as they both headed to the bedroom.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER5 OF MY VERSION OF THE SQUEAKQUEL IT'S SET WHEN SIMON AND JEANETTE HAVE A ROMANTIC AFTERNOON TOGETHER R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Once the two were in the bedroom Jeanette closed the door and lockeed it so they could have some privicey. Jeanette picked up her handie cap boy friend and placed him on the bed and started to kiss him passionatly he returnd the kiss as he wraped his arms around her waist and started to un button her purple skirt deanom jacket and blous leaving the chipette in nothing but her laungeray. Then he un clasped her bra letting her breasts bounce he then removed her panties revileing her bright pink pussy. Then Jeanette removed Simon's navey blue sweater and sky blue boxers reviling his erect dick she kissed the tip licked the underside a few times eurning a moan of pleasur. Then Jeanette reached into her purse and pulled out a small squear packige opened it tacking out a chipmunk sized condom and put it over Simon's rock hard dick.

Jeanette spread her legs apart allowing Simon better accise to her pussy Simon managed to climb ontop of Jeanette pulled her into a passionate kiss as he pushed into her and started thrusting. Simon broke the kiss for air."Oh Simon don't you dare fucking stop" moand Jeanette, as he kept thrusting 30 minuts later. "Jeanette I'm not going to last much-much AAAAAAA!", his words were cut off by a scream of pleasur as he came inside the condom and collasped beside eachover on Jeanette's bed. "Oh Simon that was so amaseing" said Jeanette as she removed Simon's condom wrapped it in a peac of paper and threw it in the bin. Then she rolled over onto her belly "Simon I want your dick inside my arse", said Jeanette

as Simon climbed onto her back and shoved his dick right in and started to hump her 30 minuts later "AAAAAAAAA!" he screamed in pleasur as he came in her tight arse hole, then Simon pulled out of Jeanette's arse as she helped Simon get dressed then got herself dressed then they went into the dineing room for dinner.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER5 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
